Bob LennonPlus de l'alcool, ça donne ça !
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Bob Lennon et Fantasio sont très proches...Et bah, un Bob bourré, ça donne un rapprochement plus...charnel ! Bob LennonXFanta (au cas où ça serait pas clair), Lemon !


**Auteur** : Miki-fiction

**Rating** : T

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient aux créateurs de Diabolik Lovers, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le scénario.

**Note** : Voilà, j'ai craqué... Enfin, si l'un des deux protagonistes lis cela, je lui offre le droit de me tuer. Et également celui de m'ordonner de supprimer mon texte. J'vous nem Fanta et Bob !

* * *

Seb et Fred avaient profité de la venue de Fanta pour venir faire la fête chez Bob. Les trois youtubeurs ne voyaient pas souvent Fantasio et ils étaient contents de pouvoir profiter un peu de lui. Ce qui explique sans doute que l'alcool coula presque à flots dans l'appartement de Bob. Fanta bu, lui aussi, mais pas autant que les autres, préférant éviter de finir complètement ivre.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à rire et à faire des conneries. Malheureusement Fred et Sed durent rentrer chez eux, laissant les deux autres seuls.

Bob resta affalé sur le canapé, se plaignant d'avoir la tête qui tournait pendant que Fanta mettait rapidement de l'ordre dans le salon.

« Hé, Bob, faut aller dormir.

-J'ai...J'ai pas enviiie...

-M'en fous, allez debout. »

Le plus âgé passa un bras dans le dos de Bob pour le forcer à se redresser et le tira en dehors du canapé. Le brun tenait à peine sur ses jambes et s'appuya sans vergogne sur son ami.

« Fanta...

-Quoi ?

-Je peux rester, là ? Je peux ?

-Non. On va te mettre au lit, et tu vas dormir. »

Et malgré les suppliques de Bob, Fanta le traîna, en le soulevant un peu pour l'air, jusqu'à sa chambre. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant l'autre avec lui.

« Bob » grogna Fanta en essayant de se relever.

Mais le plus jeune agrippa son t-shirt, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Le brun avait une mine presque boudeuse.

« Reste...Seuteplaît, reste avec moi, Fanta...»

Le dit-Fanta vira au rouge pivoine, surtout quand Bob profita du fait qu'il était retombé assis sur le lit, pour se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Bob, ça suffit. T'es complètement bourré, là.

-Pas graaave...Je veux pas que tu partes...

-Je compte pas partir, je vais juste aller dormir dans le canapé.

-Non, tu restes.

-Bob ! » cria Fanta, le brun ayant brusquement rapproché leurs visages.

Il n'allait pas...? Pourtant Bob posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu brutalement. C'est à ce moment que Fanta perdit à son tour la raison. Il referma ses bras sur le brun, le plaquant contre son torse. Ses mains disparurent sous le t-shirt de Bob, et ils rompirent le baiser, le temps de l'ôter. Ils roulèrent sur le côté, Fanta se retrouvait alors au dessus. Et il en profita. Il vient lécher sa mâchoire, son cou, où il déposa de tendres baisers, sous les soupirs de plaisir de Bob. Fanta continua de

descendre, venant taquiner ses tétons. Il mordilla doucement le petit bout de chair rose. Les mains de Bob tremblaient doucement sur ses épaules, alors que ses soupirs se faisaient plus forts.

L'autre sourit, très content de ses réactions et décida à descendre encore plus bas. Il débout le bouton et la fermeture éclair du jean de Bob, le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes. Le brun gémit quand il effleura l'érection qui déformait son caleçon. Il aurait le taquiner, jour un moment avec ses nerfs, mais là, Fanta n'en avait pas la patience. Le caleçon de Bob vient rejoindre son pantalon, dévoilant son membre dressé.

« Fanta, toi aussi...

-Mh ?

-Tes vêtements...Je veux te toucher aussi. »

Fanta eut un brusque coup de chaud à ses mots et revient captuer ses lèvres, tout en ôtant son pantalon. Les mains de Bob vinrent lui filer un coup de main, embrasant sa peau à chaque toucher. Ils se séparèrent juste un instant pour que Fanta se débarrassa totalement de ses vêtements. Le brun continuait de toucher le corps au dessus de lui, Fanta frissonnante sous ses doigts. Qui entreprit d'ailleurs de préparer son partenaire en douceur, venant caresser doucement le membre de Bob pour soulager sa douleur. Au bout du troisième doigt, le visage du brun était crispé sous l'effet de la brûlure. Fanta finit pourtant par effleurer quelque chose en Bob qui détendit instantanément ses traits et le fit gémir de plaisir. Il taquina ce point-là un petit moment jusqu'à ce que son amant soit totalement détendu. Alors Fanta ôta ses doigts et enfila un préservatif, avant de commencer à pénétrer doucement le brun. Qui se crispa de nouveau, souffrant.

« Désolé, désolé...» murmura Fanta à son oreille.

Il essaya de le distraire en prenant possession de ses lèvres et en laissant ses mains parcourir le long du frêle corps de son partenaire. Quand il fut totalement lui, il gémit et stoppa tout mouvement, attendant le feu vert de son amant, qui s'apaisait petit à petit entre ses bras. Au final, ce fut Bob qui amorça le premier mouvement, gémissant. La douleur refluait, laissant place au plaisir.

Fanta fut plutôt doux au début avant de se faire plus brusque sur la demande du brun.

« Fanta ! » cria Bob.

Ses cris chauffaient encore plus les sens de l'autre, venant accélérer la cadence.

« Je vais...!

-Moi aussi ! »

Fanta vient prendre le membre du brun en main, achevant son amant qui jouit entre ses doits, se contractant délicieusement autour du plus âgé qui ne tarda pas à venir à son tour.

Finalement, ils se laissèrent échoués sur le lit, profitant de la douce torpeur qui les enveloppait tous les deux. Bob vient se caler contre le torse de Fanta, les bras de ce dernier se refermant sur lui.

« C'est cliché, n'empêche, fit Fanta après quelques instants.

-...Dors, Fanta...

-Mais c'est cliché...

-De quoi ?

-Bah, tu bois, on baise, et là ça se termine en câlins.

-On baise pas, enflure, grogna le brun, rouge comme une tomate.

-Ah oui ?

-On fait l'amour, et maintenant tu te tais, et tu dors.

-Mais...

-Chut. Je dors.

-Bah...J'aime bien ce cliché, de toute façon...»

Il se prit un oreiller sur la tête, ria et remit le coussin en place, avant de venir caresser les cheveux de Bob, qui somnolait littéralement contre lui.

« Bonne nuit...

-...Neeunuit...»

* * *

**Encore désolée ! Je vous n'aime, tous, et review siouplaît... *file se cacher***


End file.
